Carpe Diem
by Ramica
Summary: A story in the Rama universe takes place after the events of RR. Rama wishes on a star on Valentine's evening and finds her dreams coming true especially after meeting up with Devon. First chapter changed in some areas to go with epi. of RR. Complete!
1. Part One: Wishes come true

Carpe Diem

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I also do not own Devon.

Rating PG-13

**Part one: When wishes come true.**

Rama groaned burying her self under the blankets on her bed, she wasn't looking forward to getting up not today of **all** days mind you.

It was February fourteenth, the day for lovers, and those in love. Normally Rama had enough problems with that day, especially in the past when she felt sure that no guy would ever love a mutant like herself. Not when a human male could find something so much more appealing to the eye in a female, of their, own species. Then she had met Devon in the other alternate world a mutant like herself, and a ninja. She had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with him before they were separated.

Sure in Devon's world she had been very close to her nineteenth birthday but here in her world time was different and they were only in the second month of their year.

Rama sighed heavily, she had only been home a short time and she all ready missed Devon desperately.

_Valentines would be so much better with Devon to share it with._ She mused to herself. _Why is it the one that I love so much has to be so far away from me, _She moped miserably.

She heaved a heavy sigh knowing she could not enjoy the luxury of hiding in her bedroom for the day, waiting for the day to pass her by, while remaining blissfully cut off from all those couples around her.

She knew that she had far too many duties to attend to, like teaching her younger cousins and handling the early patrol this evening.

She grimaced _Lucky me! I get to see all those sweet loving couples heading out for their romantic evening together._

She kicked off her blankets and started to strap on her equipment then went and picked up her hairbrush off a dresser taking her time to pick out the tangles from her long dark hair.

Once she was done she started to braid her hair up but she could almost hear Devon whispering to her ' leave it down for me.'

" Okay Devon for you, for today" She decided suddenly as she took a couple of deep breaths before leaving the bedroom. She wanted to compose herself before taking one step out of her room.

She had been very careful to keep her true relationship with Devon a secret from her family, especially from her father, though she knew her Sensei had picked up on it he hadn't called her on the matter. She knew her dad would just go ballistic if he ever found out that she had picked a son of Raphael for her beau. She knew with how protective he was of her, that he would be quite willing to do some bodily harm and possibly even murder Devon for dare laying a hand on 'his little Rama llama ding dong.'

No, she wasn't about to let her father know how close or intimate her and Devon had come to be at that time. Rama smiled secretively as she thought about how close they had gotten just that one night in Devon's bedroom. Such a pity, the Leonardo of that world had to go interrupting their enjoyable tryst before it had gone too far.

Most importantly though was the promise Devon had made to her on that night, a promise the two had often joked about.

Rama felt a delighted shiver travel up her back. _Some how some way I will learn to handle this teleporting skill so I can see to it Devon keeps that promise._ She vowed, _he **is** ninja he has to honour his promise._

Thinking of Devon and their time together had brought her, at least to a more agreeable state of mind, at least enough that she was now quite ready to go out and face the world at large.

_Get through this day and try not to think too much about Devon_. She counselled her self _Yeah right! When don't I think of Devon, like on an almost constant basis._

She left her room and headed towards the living room moving silently through the pipe that housed all the bedroom areas for the family, not wishing to disturb any one else. As she neared the living room she could hear the silent soft murmur of voices.

She reached out with her senses and realized it was her dad and step mom Cathy probably up with her baby sister, who must have woken them demanding her breakfast.

Her dad looked up as she entered the living room his arm was around Cathy's shoulder and watching her as she fed the youngest member of their family, and clan for that matter.

" Rama you left your hair down." Mike said in astonishment.

" I just didn't feel like braiding it dad" Rama replied simply.

" You know you look a lot better with your hair down. I keep telling you that you ought to wear it that way more often," Mike insisted.

" What and please my old man?" Rama pulled a face at the very thought, as she gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes " Yeah, like that **will** be the day" Rama scoffed.

" Definitely asking far too much of you huh?" Mike quipped back. " I suppose you don't want your valentines gift because you don't want to know that only your dad loves you?"

" Oh, no I'll be wanting that" Rama assured her dad quickly, " After all I don't want it going to waste." Rama declared as she walked towards the couch expectantly.

" It won't go to waste. I'll give it to Cathy" Mike declared, " She will appreciate it and **me!"**

" Like she won't be getting enough goodies today" Rama muttered " Come off it dad, it is the only gift I get today as you won't let me have a boyfriend you owe me." Rama kept her tone light and teasing.

Mike chuckled at her words before turning and pulling her gift from off the table by the couch and handing it to Rama. She bent and gave him a peck on the cheek.

It was her standard Valentine's gift from her dad in other words a card, she usually got two each year one humorous and one more serious and sweet, a single red rose and a box of chocolate. Rama knew that roses were hard to come by and a rare treat for her and she was also fully aware that most roses became even more expensive as you neared the lover's holiday.

So she always appreciated the fact that her dad always managed to buy her a single rose every year, this one though had tiny sparkles of glitter on every petal. Rama smiled as she saw it, knowing that added touch must have put the cost of the flower even higher.

" Thanks dad, and Cathy." She gave them each a kiss " I better go put this in water right away."

…

The night was clear and quiet Rama found that she was nearing the end of her patrol, sensei had given her a simple two hour shift early in the evening, and there hadn't been much trouble to show for it.

_I might join uncle Raphael on his shift. He's suppose to have a late shift tonight._ She thought to herself though at the moment she had no real interest in returning home either.

She jumped to a rooftop and glanced up at the night sky, some times it was hard to see the stars in New York, the city lights usually ensured that they were rarely seen. Yet she could see a few of the heavenly lights shining somewhat dimly in the black sky.

She could make out the big dipper and a few of the other constellations. She leaned against the retaining wall that surrounded the roof top recalling many years ago, staring up at a starry sky, only that had been on the farm and the stars had seemed so clear and bright as if you could reach up and hold one.

Her Uncle Donatello had told her about the stars their names and how certain star formations could be seen only at certain times of the year. He had also taught her a rhyme to use to wish upon stars.

Funny, that she would think of that now. How did that rhyme go again?

" Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." She took a deep breath shut her eyes and made a silent wish.

Childish foolishness she knew, but some how she couldn't help but wish on a star, just for old time sake. Because when you were a child it was easy to believe a star could make all your wishes come true just by saying the magic words.

Rama turned away as she decided to take a walk through Central Park before going home for the evening. With it being eleven at night the park was dark enough to provide enough shadows that for once she didn't worry about getting her disguise besides most people in the park tonight would be couples riding the horse drawn carriages about or possibly deciding on strolling the park and finding a quiet place for some heavy petting or the like. The sort of thing she fully planned on avoiding.

Normally Rama loved watching the horses and the carriages, she loved horses and some times watching the horses in Central Park was the closest she ever got to them.

Without her disguise she remained alert to everything around her and most importantly making sure that she would know when any one was near by. She also knew enough of the park to keep to areas that weren't as well lit or travelled to help in avoiding others.

In this way she managed to make her way to turtle pond without being observed though, she saw many things that tugged at her own heart such as a couple walking hand in hand stopping to kiss, oblivious to every thing around them.

As she neared the pond she sensed some one near by, who ever it was, happened to be alone, so Rama found some shadows to keep to and wait for the person to move along so that she would then have a chance to sit and reflect near the pond's edge.

She could see better in the dark then most people could and there was something she felt was not quite right about the person near the pond. She reached out gently and sensed confusion and some one who was slightly on guard against such probes, which was rather strange in itself.

She heard something hit the ground as the form stood up and pitched a rock there was the unmistakable noise of a rock hitting the water's flat surface numerous times before sinking.

Once again something moved with a sinuous snake like movement that reminded Rama all too much of a large iguana tail.

" Devon" she whispered in a low breath the word not much more then a puff of air as the name escaped her.

The person snapped around his body tensed head cocked and the large long tail moving in irritable fashion side to side.

There was no doubt in Rama 's mind the person had heard her, and she was also very sure that who ever it was couldn't possibly be human any ways. Not with the head shaped the way it was and combined with the tail. There was just no way.

She reached out trying to verify if it was someone she knew or, if this was indeed a stranger to her, the wall she hit in that mind told her that her probe though gentle was not welcome, and yet there was something familiar and a deep longing that she was just able to discern.

Rama took a breath and stepped from the shadows, ready to reveal herself fully " Devon is that you?" She asked tentatively, hardly daring to believe what her very senses had confirmed with in her mind.

The head jerked back " Rama?" came the voice uncertainly.

" Devon, it is you!" Rama cheered hardly able to contain her shout of joy as she ran to the mutant lizard to hug him tightly.

Devon jerked back in surprise, he felt a large lump coming to his throat. He wanted to deny what he saw before him he knew from the brief meditation touch that she had returned home, that his Rags was still very much alive. A fact that he had some difficulty convincing his family of, yet he was confused as to where he was or how the one he loved most could be here with him. It had been the one thing he had been hoping for, ever since he had thought he lost her.

The last time he had seen his brave kunoichi she had been holding her own battling against a small group of terrorist and Foot soldiers when they had gone to rescue Don, a rocket had been launched towards an underground fuel storage area that had been just behind her. For Rama there was no escape, the soldiers pressed her and to stop battling would have been suicide. She had been vaporized in the blast or at least that is what his family, and Devon had felt had happened.

But suddenly he felt Rama, his beloved Rags in his arms again, could feel her warm breath up against him, the hard edge of her shell as it pressed against him, the feel of her hair under his chin.

Devon's tail snaked around, wrapped about her back and pressing her tighter to him, and keeping his embrace firm and strong.

She raised her head tears shining in her eyes as she kissed him, her kiss yearning and full of passion and youthful eagerness. A kiss that he returned whole heartily automatically deepening it as he cupped his hands behind her head.

He paused for a moment gazing at her incredulously " Rama I thought I lost you." He choked out slightly, even after the communication that had bridged the distance for a short period of time, hadn't fully convinced Devon that he would see her again, for he knew she lived a far more dangerous life in her world, then he did in his.

" No way Devon, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. You got a promise to keep with me remember?"

" How can I forget?" Devon murmured.

" Once I figure out how to do that teleporting thing then maybe I can visit you to teach your family. It could come in handy, especially when we want to spend some time together." Rama said with delight then she scowled ever so slightly " Unless somehow I managed to just get into your world again. But this is Central Park in New York the landmarks are right."

" Is that where I am?" Devon asked then he grinned, " Actually I don't really care I'm with you." He whispered as he kissed her again.

Rama gave in to his touch and his caress feeling the intensity that he put into his kiss and starting to feel her heart begin to race under her plastron. She had never quite figured out how Devon could make her body feel so alive and full of energy from a single touch. She only knew she was addicted to it and the way it completely undid her, and made her feel like she was losing all control.

" Devon it, isn't that I'm not happy to see you but we really have to figure out what New York we are in here." Rama insisted pushing him back slightly, " After we figure that out then we can relax and enjoy some time together." She promised.

Devon gave her a roguish grin at her words " I rather just skip to enjoying time together **now**" He replied arching his eye ridges suggestively before nuzzling her neck.

Rama laughed as she used her ninja skill to worm out of his hold " Hey lizard boy it won't take long to figure out besides I'm all for carpe diem."

She couldn't help but smile at one time she had hated the nick name Devon had bestowed upon her rags for the rag doll patchwork of her numerous scars that covered her skin. In the same way he despised the name of lizard boy, yet when the two had fallen into love they had turned those much despised names into 'pet' names for one another. Hearing the name Rags when spoken with love and great affection seemed very different from the derisive tone used when saying the same word.

Devon furrowed his brow " Seize the day?" He asked gesturing at the night around them.

" Mmmm, yeah" Rama purred, " I don't know Latin for seize the night and other then ninja I don't think any one would care to seize the night." She chuckled a bit, " Besides if we don't figure it out we might not be able to really enjoy each other's company tonight." Rama pleaded.

" Speak for yourself" Devon corrected her. " I can enjoy any thing if we are together."

Rama felt her heart skip a beat at his words and a warm blush come to her face. " Where were you before you were here Devon?" She inquired sweetly.

" Still in Japan. Going back home soon though." Devon replied.

Rama nodded slightly " I really think you are in my world." She gave him a coy smile " If you want to stay with me you better be ready to move fast because you will never know when I might vanish on you." She said as she melted into the shadows.

Devon grinned as he thought of the hunt through the forest on Mike's property on April fools day. He had found her then and he would find her now. Besides he had a feeling she wasn't half as keen on avoiding him as she had been on that day.

He soon found her lounging near the statue of Romeo and Juliet Rama smirked as she saw him then glanced up at the figures.

" Remind you of any body?" She asked arching her eye ridges at him.

He offered her his hand and she took it willingly moving to her feet with ease.

" So what is your plan?" Devon wanted to know as he gave her a quick kiss.

" Easy. I'm pretty sure you are on my world but it won't take long to confirm it by going home and seeing if any family is there. Then we can grab a disguise so we can mingle topside a bit easier without having to worry so much about being seen." Rama explained.

" Fair enough lead on." Devon agreed.

….

As they travelled through the sewers Rama couldn't help but tease Devon about his ninja skills when his moves seemed louder then necessary. The concrete pipes had a way of echoing every sound and it took great skill to transverse them without giving away your presence. However after a bit of gentle teasing she did offer him some tips for keeping silence to a minimum.

She entered the lair leading Devon, she noted that Aiden was on the couch playing some computer game at the moment.

Aiden turned to see her and her guest he gave a large cocky grin " Bringing boys home with you huh, Ramiela?" he let loose a delighted crow " Wait until I tell Uncle Mike."

" Not boys. There is only Devon, Aiden" Rama corrected her cousin " And if I were you I'd keep quiet about Devon. I mean yes, you can tell dad but" Rama paused arching an eye ridge, " think of all the little things I can tell Sensei about you. Or consider how long I'll continue to inform him about certain things **you** would rather keep quiet" Rama kept her tone pleasant, yet the implied threat was all too clear.

Aiden turned back to his game " I didn't see a thing" he declared simply.

Rama nodded sure that she was still safe on that count. " We can both take a long coat and that ought to be enough, long as we keep our heads ducked down around people." Rama decided then an idea occurred to her, she glanced at Devon " Make yourself comfortable Devon, thump on Aiden if you want. I'll be right back I just want to grab some thing from out of my room." She gave him a quick kiss before hustling off.

In her bedroom she reached for her piggy bank that she kept on top of her computer desk and opened it up trying to figure out how much of her hard earned money she ought to take for the night.

Cathy had always maintained that Rama worked hard in teaching her cousins and helping out in so many areas that she more then earned a wage or allowance for all her work. While her dad maintained it was Rama's duty to the clan to do the work asked of her, and expected of her. Cathy had countered by pointing out that Rama would have to learn the value of money, it might be useful for her jonin training. Not only that if Rama had her own money she then would not have to beg for cash every time she wanted to go to a movie or any other form of entertainment with her friends. This argument was impossible for Mike to dispute and so Rama got her 'allowance.'

She knew her allowance was actually a portion of her step mom's pay. Each family contributed some money for the entire clan, what her Uncle Raphael jokingly called the rent. The rest of the money was for the individual to use as they pleased, though under most circumstances the wife would end up sharing her earnings with her mate in some way.

The clan had more money then when she had been a child, but with all the mouths to feed, extra weapons to buy and medicines for colds the youngster always seemed to get that money still didn't go that far, however they usually got enough to make do on.

Her allowance wasn't that big really, she got about five dollars a week, but she could get a bit more for babysitting for family members and that usually earned her a bit extra. Though the most she got from babysitting was five dollars and that was for quite a bit of work.

Also Cathy had let her know that she was expected to buy birthday and Christmas gifts for family members out of her money and she could not borrow money toward the next pay. This meant she had to be careful and budget. Rama had learned shopping ahead, especially for Christmas really helped matters, that way she always had some small gift ready and also was able to save her money and buy a few treats of her own.

She pulled out a small handful of bills counting them before tucking all of them away in her belt. She wanted some money just in case, she didn't know what the night was going to bring, and even if she did blow her savings tonight it would be well worth it, at least as far as she was concerned.

She then unstrapped her scabbards with her katana and placed them by her bed side near the nightstand, she knew the swords were too bulky under the coats. She didn't use the katana Leo had let her borrow back at the Ryu to save Don, for she was afraid of losing them in battle to the enemy. Besides they were borrowed, which meant she ought to ask Devon about taking them back to where they belonged. If he was here he could possibly return the valuable swords with her thanks.

Rama sighed wistfully with that thought, she would really hate to lose those katana, they were such fine crafted weapons but she knew in her heart she really had no right to keep them.

She returned to the living room to see Devon chatting with Aiden.

" Ready to go whenever you are Devon. We have the whole night ahead of us and a big city calling."

" Time to seize the night is it?" Devon grinned.

Rama nodded as she went over to the coat rack handing Devon one " You came at the perfect time. It is Valentines and I just want to enjoy this night with you." She whispered.

She heard a gagging sound from the couch and ignored it.

" Valentines but…" Devon began.

" Trust me here it is February fourteenth. So let us go carpe diem or seize what ever we want to seize while we can, because right now one wish has come true for me and I want to make a few more wishes come true before the night ends."

Devon gave a wide leer as he heard this wonderful news. He was at the moment in total agreement.

TBC

Author's note: I was hoping to have this story all written up but this weekend was busier then I thought and unexpected events happened, which kept me from writing. Therefore I can tell you that the second part is almost all written and just needs a bit more to go I have typed out what I have written to this point. Look for a Saturday the 19 Update. Sorry about the delay. Happy Valentines to all. Ramica.


	2. Part two: Night for Romance

Carpe Diem

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians, nor do I own Devon much to Rama's dismay.

Part Two – Night of Romance 

" Are these coats really necessary?" Devon grumped as they made their way out into a vacant alleyway.

" Absolutely necessary Devon, especially when mingling with crowds topside you don't want to attract attention to your self in any way. Trust me on this, it is one of our stricter rules" Rama explained as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, " We might not need them all night long but we will need them for portions of it and much as I love the way you swing and use that tail of yours boy" She gave him a coy smile, " You are going have to keep it covered and try not to be too conspicuous with it."

" No wonder you never wanted to be out without that disguise of yours back home." Devon muttered.

" Very scary stuff facing the world the first time." Rama confessed but she knew that Devon had been fully aware of her reaction to being exposed to the world at large, he had helped make thing much easier for her at that time. " Sometimes I long to live the sort of lives you are able to. Our family is so big and it just seems to keep growing and I have to wonder just how long we can keep that secret, maintain our lives as we know it" Rama admitted. She gave a little laugh, " Typically Sensei is being extremely cautious about the whole matter."

They were walking along the street arm in arm, heads tucked down slightly into upturned collars, Rama allowing her free flowing hair to further hide her face and features. Their footsteps were taking them back towards Central Park but they were traveling by a different route then when they had left the park.

They turned on to 59 street where many of the horse drawn carriages parked while waiting for fares, most of the buggies tonight were decked out in real or artificial flowers along the back, sides and wheels.

Devon noticed Rama seemed to be giving a longing look at the carriages and horses, he could sense her inner desires with ease. " Carriage rides don't come cheap," He said simply.

" I know. I am well aware of that fact" Rama replied, soberly " I have been waiting to go on one ever since I first realized there was such a thing in New York. Used to tease my family that one day for April Fool's I would steal a horse for the day." Rama paused reflectively.

Devon glanced at her knowing full well the stunts she had pulled on the day Leo in their world had turned her loose for a few harmless practical jokes.

" I've never done it. Not yet. Maybe this year" Rama chortled softly.

" I didn't know you liked horses." Devon laughed a bit, he had a feeling she would pull off the stunt.

" I love them. I've read books about caring for them and how to ride them. All kinds of stuff." Rama sighed a bit then shrugged.

Devon recalled the humble furnishings within the sewer that Rama called home. It was a far sight from the style of life he was used to, the torn battered couch, the scratched up tables, the rug woven from scraps of cloth, the old television set. Most of the furnishings looked more like trash then it did suited for a home of any kind. Devon also knew that the home he had grown up in had never, once had anything that looked that bad.

Still he had sensed a great deal of love and comfort from the place.

Though he realized now how lucky he was to have been given the best of everything, to want for so little, knowing how quickly any needs had been cared for, the best given so freely.

Devon sighed he could afford to take Rama on one of the carriage rides but there was one hitch " I'd like to take you Rama but unfortunately I didn't know I was coming and didn't bring any money with me." He apologized " Then again I don't even know if our money system is the same."

Rama turned smiling " You mean it. You want to go Devon. I think I have enough for twenty minute ride."

" But how?" Devon wondered, " Weren't you the one who once talked about not having enough food to eat at times?"

Rama nodded soberly " Yeah money was real tight when I was younger. Before my uncles were all married there was plenty of times there wasn't a great deal to eat in the house" Rama kept her tone low as they walked along " Things got better after that because my aunts pay went towards things like food and other necessities so we didn't have to go hungry." She didn't add that they didn't have to scrounge as much either. " After dad got married to Cathy she started to give me some money so I can pay for us." Rama insisted.

The driver in the lead glanced their way, he had a feeling the couple were discussing the value of going or not, it was getting late and soon the carriages would be shutting down for the night.

" Come on sir, surely you'll take the girl on a trip in the park. The gentle rhythm of the horse and the beauty of the park at night, why it is a good time to cuddle close. It is something to remember" He quickly pitched to them.

Devon gave a slight wave of his hand towards the driver, feeling the expectant eyes on them, he did his best to keep himself hidden and not draw attention " I'll go on one condition you let me pay you back for it later." He decided.

Rama shook her head " I want to pay half of it Devon." Her tone carried slightly and she gave a very subtle mental nudge the driver's way.

" I'll make you a deal, I'll charge five dollars less for the twenty minute ride."

" We going dutch?" Devon wondered

Rama gave him a quizzical look as she fished in her belt pouch for her folded bills and took off a few to give the driver.

" Dutch is when both parties pay their share splitting things evenly." Devon explained

" We don't have to go dutch, he gave us a deal really, and I probably would never have done this for myself you know" She whispered " Now follow my lead."

She handed thirty dollars to the driver and collected her change the driver smiled and moved to get down " Let me help you in."

" Oh don't trouble yourself we'll manage and thank you ever so much for everything." Rama spoke sweetly flashing him a bit of a smile through her hair.

Devon had all ready managed to climb in to the back of the carriage and he offered his hand to her, he had a blanket from off the back seat opened and ready to pull her comfortably into his embrace and its concealing folds.

The driver checking to see they were comfortable edged the dappled grey horse out of the line up and towards the park.

The driver knew it was easy money the couple in the back were, like all other young couples tonight, not the least bit interested in chatting him up or asking about the sights one could see in the park, no they were quite content to snuggle close talk in low voices while snuggled up and sharing the occasional kiss. It was part of the reason he had been so willing to give the last couple a deal.

The horse hooves clopped on the path, snorting softly now and again as it pulled the carriage along side the pond and towards the zoo.

When the driver stopped the carriage and let the couple out, they were quick to disembark telling him not to bother disturbing himself. Rama felt that it had been well worth the money spent. She had enjoyed every bit of it though at this moment she would be hard pressed to decide what she enjoyed the most, seeing the beauty of Central Park at night from the carriage, or the fact that she and Devon had thoroughly enjoyed a chance to snuggle close to one another.

She was slightly out of breath and feeling a bit giddy with pleasure alone.

Devon smiled at her as they headed further into the park " So where do you want to go now?"

" How about the conservatory gardens Dev, and then after that maybe head to the ramble or the Loch for a bit. I prefer the Loch it has some very nice waterfalls in there and it is very secluded. Bird watchers go there during the day but at night, very few people bother with it." Rama decided cheerfully before turning to give him a kiss.

" I don't think I have ever heard of the Loch." Devon replied.

" Unless you are a New Yorker you probably don't know about it." Rama smirked, " Part of what makes it so secluded."

They walked the garden admiring the statues including the one inspired by the book " The Secret Garden." Which was near the centre of the Conservatory gardens, and inhaling the scents of the few flowers that grew around this time of year. It was still fairly early for flowers, but Rama tried to visit the gardens as much as possible as long as their was flowers.

Before she lead Devon to the Loch and finding a place among the trees and bushes that surrounded the loch, that was close to one of the many waterfalls, most of which were small things as they went over hills and not the impressive sort of waterfall one might find near or around mountains, but Rama rather liked the sound and the looks of the falls anyways.

" We can take our coats off while we rest here I really doubt any one will come around here at night." Rama stated as she shrugged out of her own coat laying it on the ground to sit upon.

" Even if someone does come this way we ought to hear them before they get too close." Devon said for he had noticed the brittle wood and other things on the ground that had been exposed from the snow and cold of winter. He settled down beside Rama grateful for a chance to be rid of the long bulky coat.

Devon draped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in to his embrace, he leaned towards her and she slipped her arms about his neck pulling him close to share numerous kisses, some just simple little pecks here or there, which seemed to lead to ones that were deeper and more intense that caused them to grow a bit short of breath.

" I love you Devon" Rama whispered softly her warm breath caressing his skin.

He nuzzled her neck " Rama do you want me to keep a certain promise to you, I don't think anyone will bother us here." Devon suggested.

Rama could almost sense as well as see, the sly leer on Devon's face, he really was a rogue but she liked that about him.

She touched his face with a gentle caress of her fingers and then looked at his hair which had turned back to its original colour, though personally she still felt that red and green were the perfect colour for a Raphael child.

Rama moaned wanting what Devon offered and yet at the same time wanting to hold off but not sure how to tell him of her misgivings especially as her feelings seemed to be urging her onward.

Devon though sensed her hesitancy and he sat back gazing into her face " Rama what is wrong don't you want to?"

Rama shook her head slightly " That is just it Devon. I do and I don't at the same time, but I don't want you to think I'm leading you on either because I really do want you to keep that promise." She explained.

" You are afraid of leading me on?" Devon asked arching an eye ridge.

Rama nodded.

" Go on" Devon urged her " Why are you in conflict all of a sudden then?" He could sense that Rama truly did long to give herself to him but that there was also something holding her back.

" Devon it just that, I don't know if you teleported here or how long you are going be staying here. You could stay with us, but that would be too much like taking a wild bird and caging it. You are used to freedom Devon." Rama turned and gave him a deep and earnest look " I don't think you would do well here. You'd be okay for a while."

Devon cupped her face in his hands " You could teach me."

Rama felt her heart flutter at those words " I could just like you helped me accept the freedom of topside." She agreed, " Besides Devon you will have to go home sooner or later."

Devon gazed deeply at his beloved " Because of my family?"

" That and it is your life." Rama replied simply.

" I've got no future without you Rama"

She ducked her head knowing in Devon's world it was true in more ways then one. She knew that he could not have a family with a human. She was the only hope he had for a family of his own, but she would never marry or bear his children for that reason alone.

She reached and took his hands into hers " Even at my happiest in your world I couldn't stop thinking about my family. There were a few times that I might have not thought about them for a bit but they were always there. I missed them Dev, and I worried about them." Rama explained.

Devon pulled his hand free wrapping it around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

" There is one other thing Devon, until you and I both know how to teleport and **can** control it, keeping your promise could be a bad thing."

" Why because you might get pregnant?" Devon asked.

" Actually I would love to have your children Dev, course my dad would hate it." Rama grinned a bit, " But stop and think if you go home and I end up pregnant and neither of us can control teleporting, guess what?" She paused, " You and your family could literally miss out on a big portion of the child's life."

Devon sobered swallowing suddenly he hadn't stopped to consider that aspect. There was also the possibility that her family might decide to delay such lessons for fear that Rama would end up in a dangerous situation while she was pregnant, he doubted her clan would be willing to jeopardize the life of an unborn child.

Rama saw the meaning of her words and the impact they had on Devon. " Sorry for spoiling the mood Devon, but much as I want you to show me what love is all about I also want you and your family to be a part of the child's life, the only way it can happen is if we are both able to teleport."

Devon held her closer in his embrace, " You didn't spoil the mood. It doesn't have to be now" he assured her " Some things are worth waiting for."

Rama gave a big smile suddenly relieved at his words " I'm lucky to have you Devon" she whispered.

They spent some time in the secluded area of the loch talking about different things catching up on details large and small and enjoying a few kisses and caresses.

…

They emerged from the bushes around the Loch some time later and finally headed for the exit by how dark it was Rama had a feeling that it was now around two or two thirty in the morning.

" Before we head home there is one more place we just have to go to, but first why don't I get us a hot drink and maybe a small bite to eat. I might have just enough to cover that."

" All right" Devon agreed amiably.

" You know Dev, I still have the swords from Leo's Ryu. Perhaps you can take them back with you." Rama had been trying to bring it up and decided she best get it over with.

Devon gave a light snort " Hey, we all thought you were dead and those weapons would have been lost to Leo if you had ended up dying in that blaze. You can keep them, Leo told me if I ever got a hold of you again to tell you that you more then earned them. He wants you to have them."

Rama gasped in disbelief " They are mine now really?"

" Yeah, don't worry he can have them replaced far easier then you could replace them and he felt they might come in useful for you." Devon smiled at her stunned expression.

" They might but I'd only use them on special missions, not for every day. Or for ceremonial purposes they are far too nice" Rama gushed, "And like you said we could never replace them." She felt suddenly honoured and hoped one day she could thank Leo for the gift he had given her.

Devon gave her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her " So where are you dragging me off to now?" he couldn't help asking.

" There is a rooftop garden that my family loves to visit. On Valentines dad places some goodies in a special spot for him and my uncles to share with their spouses." Rama explained, " He always make sure there is lots of treats, more then enough really, and everyone has to leave some of each sweet behind because, of course the couples can't be sure if **every one** has paid a visit or not. Last person to patrol picks up the treats on the way home."

" What about the owner of the garden?" Devon asked suspiciously.

" The owner keeps the place locked so none of the tenants can go up at night and it isn't an easy climb from the outside either, so for night purposes he feels it is secured from vandals, but during the day it is open to the people that live there." Rama replied, " The rest of the family should have all ready been and gone."

Rama bought each of them a hot drink and a couple of doughnuts from a place not far off from their destination before leading Devon to the rooftop garden that was placed high above any of the surrounding buildings.

Like the city gardens in Central Park the flower that were blooming in planters and baskets around the roof top were the early spring flowers that could handle a few cold nights or days, in other words crocuses, daffodils, tulips, and other hardy flowers. The vegetable planter beds were cleaned out and waiting the new seeds or plants that would be growing in them, while the rose bushes looked dead and like sticks but Rama knew that soon the whole roof top would be alive in colour and beauty.

The wooden benches set near the round tables were wonderful places to sit and enjoy some quiet time, but there was also the lawn swing. Over in one corner of the garden was a fountain and a small pool with goldfish in it.

Rama strolled over to the benches she paused long enough to rid herself of her coat to let Devon know he could also feel free to do the same, which he did almost immediately, before she bent down to feel underneath the bench hauling out a large back pack that was almost bursting.

She opened one small side pocket withdrawing the candles and candleholders. She reached in her belt and hauled out a match lighting the candles. Then she reached into another pocket of the pack and pulled out a couple of clean forks, and two containers one she opened to reveal hand painted chocolates, that she had made for the occasion and for the children's valentine sweets. The other container was a bit larger and held some strawberries that had been taken from the freezer and thawed out. Both containers held only a handful of treats but Rama knew that they had been full and this was indeed the leftovers.

" Now lets see if there is any of the good stuff left" She grinned at Devon as she unzipped the largest of the pockets on the pack and withdrew a large round container that barely fit inside was one slice of chocolate cake it's white icing adorned with a single whole strawberry dipped in dark chocolate and a dark chocolate sauce was splashed lightly over and around the slice.

She beamed at the sight of it " This cake is so incredibly delicious and decadent that you can not eat all of one slice alone. You get sick from it seriously." She chuckled, " Dad calls it the sweetheart cake because it is meant to be shared. However it does have another name for those who want to be selfish and eat it alone." She raised her eye ridges.

Devon laughed judging from what Rama had implied the cake would probably end up leaving any one stuck in the bathroom for an undetermined amount of time for anyone who tried to eat all of it by themselves.

Rama sat down across from Devon while they shared the treats, and sipped their hot drinks watching the candles flame flicker between them, after polishing off the cake and berries plus a chocolate each in an easy silence broken only by occasional small talk , Devon leaned back on the bench and noticed the lawn swing which seemed far more inviting.

" Why don't we go relax over there for a bit?" He suggested as he stood up offering his hand to Rama.

She took it willingly knowing she could come back and put things away later. Devon settled onto the swing first and pulled Rama down into his arms.

They shared a few kisses for a moment before Devon caressed Rama's face " Would you do me a favour?"

" Depends on what it is Devon" Rama replied coyly, neither, agreeing or disagreeing with him.

" Sing a song for me" Devon requested simply. Devon had only heard Rama sing a few times while she had been with them, and he had loved the sound of her voice and more importantly he loved to just hear her sing.

" All right but what would you like to hear Devon?" Rama wondered, she knew a great deal of music and she all ready knew from the time she had spent in his world that many of the songs she knew were ones they also knew.

" Any thing you want to sing is fine by me Rama, I just want to hear you sing a song or two."

Rama grinned ducking her head a bit before she rolled her eyes slightly as she considered the many songs she knew and of them, which ones she wanted to sing for Devon. She finally settled on Memory from Cats, followed by Mr. Mistoffolees the magical cat.

When she was done with that she gave Devon a sly grin and went straight from cats to the Phantom's ' Think of me.'

She felt that song rather suiting considering the time apart they spent for there truly wasn't going be a day or time when she wasn't going be thinking of him.

Devon relaxed against the swing pushing it lazily with one foot closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of his beloved's voice.

" I thought that sounded an awful bit more familiar, then a regular bird song." Came a drawling voice from behind the lawn swing.

Devon shot up off the swing whipped his body around and entered the ichimonji no kamae stance, or a defensive posture. His eyes blazed and his tail lashed slightly.

Rama however shook her head " Uncle Raphael your patrol doesn't include spying on us!" She scolded her favourite uncle. " Relax Devon" she whispered as she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" Maybe not but it **is** the most fun I've seen all night since your aunt went to work." Raph confessed teasing Rama, as he stepped from the shadows.

Devon was startled to see how much younger and more muscled this Raphael seemed to be compared to his own father, the scars seemed more numerous as well, but the largest difference Devon could see or sense was the intensity of emotions that seemed to pour off the ninja. He seemed more like he was ready to explode at any moment and was only holding back. The feeling was so strong that Devon took a cautious, though quite involuntary, step back as he felt the hard penetrating gaze lock on him.

" How's it going?" Rama chirped cheerfully.

"It's dead out there." Raph moaned, " I might have to hunt down a few Foot just so the night won't be a complete waste." He looked at his niece " So whose he?" he demanded quickly.

" Remember I told you about your twins and Devon?" She hinted.

" Yeah Devon my twin's son" Raph essayed recalling what Rama had told them when she came home.

Rama nodded " Devon, meet my Uncle Raphael. Uncle Raphael this is Devon" Rama quickly introduced them as she sidled up close to her beau's side.

Raph laughed suddenly " Let me guess you two are far more than **just** friends like you lead us to believe." He issued the statement as if it was a challenge.

" Yeah but you know how dad will react if he finds out the truth" Rama complained, " He'll make a big deal about it and lock me up for the rest of my life to boot, not to mention what he might try to do to Devon."

Raph sighed, " Yeah I know but what can you expect from your father Ramiela?" He grinned "Don't worry your dad won't learn any thing from me."

Rama grinned she knew she could rely on her favourite uncle to keep her secret. Oh he might have a few questions later and remind her about how to look after her self in a relationship but that would be as far as her Uncle would take things.

" But" Raph continued, " If you feel for him the way that I think you do. You will come clean because you can't hide it forever and Mike can't stop it from it happenin' either."

" I know that I want to talk to him about it trying to figure out what to say and how to approach it and a few other things as well without dad taking things the wrong way" She confessed with a little shrug.

" Let me talk to junior for a moment alone, then since it is clear to me that three is too many up here I'll leave you two alone." Raph promised.

Devon slashed his tail at the name of junior but walked up to the ninja any ways, Raph smiled as the boy drew near, though the smile looked sinister and slightly dangerous to Devon. Raph placed a companionable arm around Devon's shoulders leading him towards the pond, as he glanced over his shoulders to insure that his niece was staying at the lawn swing.

" I have no doubt in my mind that Ramiela could put you into your place if she wanted to or desired to, so I'm not worried about you taking advantage of her." Raph paused " I might like to see you try just to see what she does with you, but I'm not worried about it." He assured Devon casually.

Devon grimaced as he recalled Rama almost literally, wiping the floor with him, the day she had challenged him to fight after all of his teasing and tormenting when he had first met her.

" She all ready has" Devon replied ruefully.

Raph smacked Devon on the shoulders " So I heard" he grinned wide obvious pride in his tone.

Devon only groaned inwardly at the response.

" Look Ramiela is happy and she wants to be with you that is clearly her choice to make. But I thought that I would warn you that if you hurt her you_ **will**_ end up dealing with her dad, and quite possibly** me** too." Raph warned, " So keep that in mind you are obviously older so don't push your luck."

" Right" Devon almost hissed his tail slapping the ground in irritation he had to keep from gritting his teeth, but he recalled that Rama had once mentioned that her Uncle Raphael cared for her deeply and had spoiled her wrapped around her finger. It was also clear that he was protective of her, much as Devon's own father was protective of Mindy.

Raph turned to glance at Rama who was swinging a bit " hey kid bring this stuff home with you whenever you head back. I'll talk to you later."

" Okay Uncle Raphael" Rama agreed as she got off the swing to stroll towards Devon " He really won't go saying any thing to any one about what he saw and he won't bother us either. He probably was just going keep me company or ask if I wanted to join him." Rama explained as she linked her arm through his, " If he sensed you, and he probably did he would have been curious is all."

" He is different" Devon murmured swallowing his irritation.

" Yeah, very similar and yet those odd little discrepancies that throw you right off and wonder if you really **do** know that person as well as you think you do." She agreed before gazing lovingly up at Devon and reaching to kiss him.

Devon slipped his arms around her relaxing in her embrace.

Rama gave a small smile as she sat down by the gold fish pond letting the fingers of her left hand dangle ever so slightly in the water.

Devon smiled contentedly as he gazed on the woman he loved, she was he decided very beautiful sitting there with her hair down. He went and sat across from her taking her right hand in his and stroking her hair slightly with the other hand.

" Rama I never got the chance to ask you this properly, though I asked you once before I didn't hear your answer" Devon admitted, " It worried me and I wanted to see you again and ask you personally so I would know for sure."

Rama smiled ducking her head feeling a warm blush come to her face and tears coming almost unbidden to her eyes. Her breath hitched ever so slightly as she realized what was going to come and she had to force herself to breath even as she anticipated his words with her heart seeming to come alive in all new ways under her plastron.

" Rama love, my darling beloved Rags" Devon began as he got to one knee in front of her. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rama gasped slightly over whelmed, even though she had been expecting it. Seeing Devon in front of her like this, while he asked for her hand gave all new meaning to the words he had uttered when their minds had linked across the distance.

Devon watched her expectantly, anxious for a reply and growing more nervous when her answer didn't seem forth coming.

Rama wrapped her arms around his neck " Yes Devon, oh yes I will" She sobbed in joy as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

Devon smiled with relief as he crushed her tighter to him, sharing a deep passionate kiss with the kunoichi who had just promised herself fully to him.

When they broke off their embrace Rama felt suddenly, far too excited to sit, or stand in one place, hardly daring to believe that now she would never really have to be alone. Besides this betrothal only meant more inspiration to solve this teleporting thing once and for all and get it under control. She knew she had to do something so turned to put away the mess they had left on the table, she glanced over her shoulder to say something to Devon.

Then she whipped around panic setting in, Devon was nowhere in sight. He was gone vanished in a blink of an eye. " Dev, Devon?" she called out. There was no answer, no sign of the mutant iguana, who for all intents and purposes, as far as she was concerned, was now her fiancé.

Had Devon somehow only come back to be sure of her answer and once he knew returned to his home. She wasn't really sure now.

Maybe Devon had never really been here, perhaps she had only imagined it picturing the perfect night with him so well that she thought he had been with her all along when she really had been quite alone the whole time.

She scowled uncertain now what the truth was or what was real. Perhaps it would have to wait before she could be fully sure of what had happened this night. Meanwhile she realized with a heavy sigh she best be getting home.

TBC ( at least one more chapter.)


	3. Part three Hallucination?

Carpe Diem

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. The only one I can lay claim to is Rama and she gets offended when I try to claim her.

Part Three – Hallucination?

Rama came awake ever so slowly in her bedroom, for a moment she lay snuggled down in the warm nest of her blankets her eyes heavy with sleep. She allowed her self to become more fully awake and in tune with the world around her, hearing the sound of water moving through pipes.

Rama yawned and stretched a bit, before rubbing the grit from her eyes, her thoughts turned to the previous night.

_A dream, it must have been a dream. I don't think Devon would just disappear like that, and a great deal of the events seemed almost dream like._ She mused to herself, considering how much she loved and missed Devon and last night being Valentines had probably inspired the dream of a perfect romance.

Her gaze shifted to her piggy bank sitting in its spot she jumped out of bed and retrieved the bank emptying the contents on to her bed to count the money. Five dollars and a handful of change was all that was in there. Rama checked her belt pouches and found no loose change within it.

Mentally she calculated the expenses twenty nine dollars for a carriage ride, six dollars for the hot drinks and the doughnuts plus the money from her bank would equal exactly what she had before last night.

She scowled and bit her lip gently as she was still no closer to the truth of the matter. Rama wasn't entirely sure if Devon had actually been there or not. Perhaps she had dreamed him, perhaps he had teleported as she had, but found that so hard to believe because she knew how much it had taken for her to reach teleportation and she knew Devon didn't care much for meditating either.

It was rather frustrating not knowing the truth of the matter though.

Rama picked up a sai off her bedside table tossing it slightly and catching it with ease, then she grinned wide as she realized there was one way of finding out for sure. Uncle Raphael and Aiden had both seen Devon perhaps one of them would confirm it.

Rama quickly opted for her Uncle over her cousin for she didn't want to give Aiden any weapon to tease her with or give her a bad time over.

The trick she knew would be waiting for the right moment to approach her uncle on the matter without having to worry about her dad overhearing something he shouldn't.

_' Patience, await the perfect opportunity to present itself'_ Rama advised herself as she strapped on her equipment.

….

As it turned out the perfect opportunity just happened to be a short time before lunch, her dad was typically in the kitchen preparing the mid day meal with Karena's help, Uncle Raphael was busy beating the stuffing out of one of their punching bags in the dojo.

Rama entered the dojo stepping lightly onto the mats plucking her sais from her belt and spinning them lightly in her hands, she glanced at her uncle " You good to go?" She challenged gently.

She was fully aware that her uncle sometimes preferred doing his own routine and might not want to spar. He gave a wry grin and came at her there sais meeting with a soft metallic ring.

" Find any Foot to ease your boredom last night?" Rama wondered.

" No!" Raph grumped miserably, " The whole night was an entire waste of time." He then gave a light snort " best action I saw was what you seemed to be getting" Raph smirked.

" You mean with Devon?" Rama asked innocently but inwardly she held her breath for his reply.

" I didn't see you with any one else" Raph replied casually. He twisted his wrist quickly trying to get past Rama's defences and disarm her but she was used to that trick blocking it and pushing him back a step or two.

" What do you think of him?" Rama probed.

" Don't know, He didn't seem too bad" Raph shrugged indifferently " It isn't how I feel about him. It is how **you** feel about him that matters" Raph insisted, " Just be sure of yourself before going too far kid."

Rama nodded as she had to retreat under a sudden assault pressed by her uncle when she felt it was safe to speak she stated " Want to know something funny, I woke up this morning and I felt that it was a dream, that it was some grand illusion of what I so wanted."

" Happy you ain't crazy then kid?" Raph inquired as he sent one of her sais flying from Rama's grip.

" No, I'm just confused" Rama moaned as she stepped back bowing conceding the match to her uncle, her brow furrowed slightly " While it happened it seemed real but today I don't know if it happened or if my senses were only playing tricks on me. He was here though, you saw him, so why do I feel that it was more a dream then reality?"

Raph sensed his niece's sudden turmoil and placed a reassuring hand around her shoulders. " If it makes you feel better I did see that mutant lizard boy you called Devon. I talked with him I touched him. I sensed that he cared for you and you for him. Far as I know he was here."

Ramiela knew that her uncle was very realistic he trusted his own senses highly and as far as he was concerned he had seen and interacted with Devon therefore, Devon had to of been there.

Some how though Rama didn't feel the sense of ease or comfort from his words, she still felt that last night had been too right, too perfect and the whole scenario, now that she thought about it seemed almost to scream that there was something wrong. Only what it was she couldn't find it.

Nevertheless she smiled her thanks to her Uncle as she retrieved her weapon and left the dojo heading her way down the sewer pipe towards the meditation room.

She found Sensei and Master Splinter all ready in the room the candles lit the familiar scent of sandalwood incense wafting through the air.

Rama bowed low to the two authorities of her clan.

The Master beamed " Ah, Ramiela have you come to join us in a little meditation?"

Rama dropped easily into the lotus position, reflecting silently to herself that it was one of Master Splinter's better days as he was able to recall her name without help or assistance of any kind, possibly it was why the two were in here now.

" No but I have come seeking enlightenment" Rama replied sincerely.

Leo nodded giving a small smile " Then you have come to the right place and your journey is off to a good start." He remarked as he clasped his hands in front of his plastron.

Rama glanced at the Master, she knew that he was not as sharp as he once had been and the fact that many times he seemed far less then what he had been, she had all ready seen that today he **was** in good form and she might have to be more careful about how she approached her particular dilemma.

" Last night I thought my friend Devon, from the alternate world had managed to find his way here but now I'm not sure that he ever was here." Rama confessed, " Uncle Raphael saw him and he confirmed that he saw Devon but I still have my doubts" Rama admitted uneasily heaving a sigh.

" The alternate world?" Splinter's muzzle twitched uncertainly.

Leo glanced at the Master " Where Ramiela was when she was gone for two weeks Master, the ones with our twins." He reminded the rat gently before turning back to the kunoichi " You don't feel that he teleported, didn't you say he was ninja?"

" He is a ninja warrior" Rama declared, " It is just that I don't think Devon is aware how to. I am hardly aware **how **I do it" She grumped, " Besides Devon isn't much into meditation."

Leo arched an eye ridge " Neither are some other people I could mention" he smiled though easing the gentle barb in his words.

Rama smirked " You mean like dad?" She asked deliberately misconstruing his words.

Leo gave her a pointed almost accusing look before shaking his head, " You care a great deal for this boy don't you?"

" Hai Sensei" Rama admitted knowing he had all ready felt it before so there was no need to deny it, besides she couldn't possibly hide it from them when asked such a direct question on the matter.

" Perhaps even love him?" Leo inquired.

Rama ducked her head for a moment before raising it to meet her Sensei's gaze " Hai" she said softly. She took a deep breath before rattling out " Devon isn't just a normal Raphael child though, I mean he does have some of the traits of the family but he is also being trained as a jonin."

Leo glanced at her noting how quickly she came to his defence even though he had said nothing against the boy.

Splinter smiled nodding his head " A good match. Two jonins! A boy who knows ninjitsu, Ramiela could not find any better."

Rama smiled secretively at the Masters approval.

" I take it you miss him?" Leo probed.

" Very much Sensei. I want to be able to see him again I know I can't, at least not until I can control the whole teleporting thing. I just wish I was more sure of the details on how so I could do it when I wanted." She almost snapped the last bit in her frustration.

" We will continue working on it Ramiela you must focus and concentrate to gain control." Leo chided her.

Rama winced inwardly as she mumbled " Hai Sensei."

Leo chuckled a bit at her response " Tell me though does he care for you?"

" I know he does. Devon was going to ask me to marry him before we went to rescue their Don Tello." Rama declared " I felt it then."

Leo felt that there was something more his student hadn't revealed so he remained silent and let his lack of voice and penetrating gaze unnerve his student, using his authority to his advantage.

Rama tried to keep from squirming " I was able to talk to him in meditation and he proposed to me then but he asked me a second time last night because he said he didn't hear my reply and he was worried."

Splinter sighed " There is no greater power then the force of love it self." He murmured.

Leo nodded " Ramiela don't you see if what you say is true he is missing you as badly as you are missing him. Perhaps once in a while in an almost meditative state you will be able to connect with one another because of the feelings you have for each other." Leo explained kindly. " Perhaps what you felt and were a part of last night could possibly be something that lies between walking a dream state in meditation, and your teleporting."

" I don't understand Sensei" Rama said uncertainly.

" If he wanted your answer and didn't hear it. Your friend Devon would be left dangling being a Raphael child he would grow impatient at not knowing your answer. So he probably has been trying to reach you." Leo informed her " your strong feelings probably brought a part of him to you, and like in deep meditation when you walk the dream world…" Leo gazed at her.

" You feel like you are there, but the dream world gets interrupted so easily. So in a way Devon both was and wasn't here at the same time." Rama grinned sighing with relief as she realized what her Sensei was trying to say.

Leo nodded " You have it. Meditation can open many doors to us as I think you are starting to find out."

" I guess that is why it felt like a dream, but how could Uncle Raphael see him then and acknowledge it?" Rama demanded suddenly.

" Your desire and his along with the spiritual body that walked the dream world might have been able to manifest itself as a whole being for a time Ramiela. It isn't easy but it is possible." Leonardo assured her.

" Sort of like teleporting?" Rama grinned " Thank you Sensei Master." She bowed and quickly left the room before either of the clan leaders thought to ask her what her reply had been.

The End.


End file.
